tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Spirit Quest (Verborgene Quest) - Eigenentwurf
Dies ist ein Eigenentwurf von Spirit Quest (Staffel 3 Folge 7) von Nico. Handlung Die Turtles sowie April und Casey trainieren gerade im Garten ihres Farmhauses. Leo kämpft gegen Donnie wo die beiden erst ein paar Hiebe mit ihren Waffen austauschen, dann schlägt Leo daneben und Donnie trifft ihn mit seinem Stock am Kopf. Dann versucht er einen weiteren Angriff der aber von Leo abgewehrt wird und dann tritt Leo ihn gegen einen Baum. Raph kämpft gegen Casey wo Casey versucht ihn mit seinem Hockey- und Baseballschläger ein paar mal zu schlagen. Raph kann aber immer mit Leichtigkeit abwehren und verpasst ihm dann einen Drehkick. Raph: Wenn du einen Ninja besiegen willst, dann streng dich mal an. (Macht einen Sprungangriff auf Casey, der aber zur Seite geht - sodass Raph ihn nicht trifft - und schlägt ihn mit seinem Baseballschläger zu Boden) Casey: Etwa so? Raph steht wieder auf, greift Casey an und die beiden kämpfen weiter. Mikey kämpft gegen April. Mikey versucht sie ein paar mal mit seinen Nunchakus zu schlagen, aber sie wehrt immer ab, und versucht jetzt Mikey mit ihrem Tessen zu schlagen. Mikey wehrt aber ebenfalls ab. Aufeinmal bleibt April wie angewurzelt stehen. April: Hey, Jungs. Wartet. Ich hab das Gefühl wir werden von jemandem beobachtet. Leo: Also ich seh nichts. Raph: Ist wahrscheinlich nur wieder ein Eichhörnchen oder sowas. April: Ja, hast Recht. Ok, machen wir weiter. Alle kämpfen weiter und merken nicht dass sie ein paar Bäume weiter von Fishface beobachtet werden der jetzt böse lacht und verschwindet. Währendessen im Hauptquartier von Shredder. Tiger Claw: Ihr seht nicht so glücklich aus, Meister Shredder. Shredder: Naja, ist ziemlich langweilig geworden, seit wir die Stadt übernommen haben. Rahzar: Wieso freut ihr euch nicht? Ja, ist zwar bisschen langweilig aber ihr habt endlich Splinter vernichtet und wir konnten die Turtles aus der Stadt vertreiben. Tiger Claw: Ja, und wenn die Kraang jetzt noch Karai finden und zurückverwandeln ist alles so wie ihr es wollt. Shredder: Ja, aber ich vermisse auch diese ganze Rache-Geschichte, aber ja ihr 2 habt Recht. Ich würde mir aber noch einen letzten Kampf gegen die Turtles wünschen, dann wär ich endgültig glücklich. Tiger Claw: Ich bezweifle dass wir sie je wieder sehen. Die sind bestimmt irgendwo ans andere Ende der Welt geflohen und falls die Kraang sie irgendwann finden werden sie die Turtles wohl vernichten. Die werden wir nie wieder sehen. Fishface: (kommt rein) Meister Sredder, is weiß wo die Turtles sind. Rahzar: War ja klar, das jetzt auf einmal sowas passiert. Shredder: Wirklich? WO SIND SIE????? Fishface: Irgendwo im Farmwald. Nur etwa 100 km entfernt. Tiger Claw: Woher weißt du das? Fishface: Is wollte unseren Sieg ein bisschen feiern indem is auf meinem Motorrad chillig durs das ganze Land fahr. Dann hab is sie entdeckt. Sie bereiten sis wohl auf eine Zurückeroberung vor. Shredder: Dann ist es wohl noch nicht vorbei. TIGER CLAW, XEVER, BRADFORD, ihr schnappt euch die Turtles und bringt sie zu mir. Ich hab noch ein paar Dinge mit den Kraang zu klären. Fishface/Tiger Claw/Rahzar: Ja, Meister. (Gehen los) Shredder: Tja, Splinter. Sowie es aussieht bekommst du in der Hölle bald Gesellschaft. Ich frag mich, in welchem Gewässer deine Leiche gerade steckt. Man sieht jetzt Splinter an dem Punkt wo Karai ihm das Leben gerettet hat und wacht auf. Splinter: Oh, man. Was... was ist passiert? Wo bin ich? Ich.. ich lebe noch! Aber wie ist das möglich? (Denkt an Shredder) Ist jetzt egal, dafür wirst du jedenfalls büsen Shredder. Wird Zeit das ich dich auf die schlimmste Art und Weise erledige. (Will an einer Leiter zurück an die Oberfläche klettern, hört aber oben ein paar schwere Explosionen) Oder vielleicht warte ich noch ein bisschen und werd hier erstmal wieder fit. Währendessen sitzen die Turtles gelangweilt in ihrem Farmhaus im Wohnzimmer als plötzlich April und Casey kommen. Casey: Seit ihr sicher dass ihr nicht mitkommen wollt? Leo: Nö, wir waren schonmal am Grand Canyon und der ist um ehrlich zu sein nicht so intressant wie die meisten denken. Casey: Ok, dann heißt es wohl nur du und ich, Feuerlöckchen. Donnie: Wenn ichs mir mal so überlege sollte ich vielleicht doch mitkommen. Casey: (geht mit April raus) Ähm, sorry. Kann dich nicht hören, wir fahren gerade in einen Tunnel. Donnie: Ihr fahrt doch noch garni... (hört wie April und Casey mit dem Van wegfahren) Oh man. Raph: Ist irgendwie total langweilig gerade. Leo: Gehen wir doch noch ein bisschen trainieren. Raph: Nein, darin liegt ja der Grund der Langeweile erst. Mikey: Was meinst du damit? Raph: Wir benutzen immer die selben Waffen im Kampf. Kampf für Kampf. Tag für Tag. Jahr für Jahr. Das wird echt langweilig. Wir sollten uns mal an was neuem versuchen. Leo: Nein, bleiben wir lieber bei den Waffen die wir jetzt haben. Donnie: Also iwie hat Raph da schon recht. Mikey: Ja, ich wollte mich nämlich schon immer mal an nem Raketenwerfer ausprobieren, und dann bei einem Fußballspiel ein großes Feuerwerk am Ende damit machen und in die Sonne schießen und sehen ob sie dann durch denn Schuss stirbt. Raph: Bleiben wir lieber bei normalen Waffen..... und normalen Ideen. Donnie: Was Ideen angeht, ich hab grad eine gute. Jetzt sieht man eine Szene wo die Turtles sich schnell umziehen und sich neue Waffen besorgen. Mikey verschafft sich 2 Kamas (siehe Bild)thumb|200px, Raph verschafft sich ein paar Klingen wie Shredder, Donnie einen Stab mit verbesseter Spitze am Ende und Leo einen Bogen. Raph: Gut, jetzt brauchen wir nur noch etwas Actionreiches um die Waffen auszuprobieren. Mikey: Wie wärs mit einer Quest? Wir geben uns Aufgaben die wir erfüllen müssen sowie damals beim ungewollten Kampf gegen Sir Malachi. Nur das diesmal sowas nicht passieren sollte. Leo: Das ist lächerlich. Donnie: Ja, wenn dann sollten wir uns noch Superkräfte verschaffen. Mikey: Oh, wie wärs mit den 4 Elementen wie bei Avatar. Leo: Mit lächerlich meinte ich eigentlich wir sollten diese ganze Sache vergessen und wieder zu unseren normalen Waffen zurück..... Raph: Ich will Feuer sein. Mikey: Ich bin Luft. Donnie: Dann nehm ich äähm Erde und Leo ist Wasser. Leo: Hört ihr mir überhaupt zu? Ich finde wir sollten.... Mikey: Legen wir los (Verschwindet mit Donnie und Raph) Leo: (stöhn) Währenddessen sind Tiger Claw und Fishface auf Motorrädern und Rahzar in dem neuen Foot Car unterwegs zu den Wäldern.thumb|200px Fishface: Warum darf er eigentlis das Foot Car fahren? Rahzar: Weil ich zu groß für die Motorräder bin, du Lusa. HAHA! Wenn du wüsstest wieviel Spaß das macht. Tiger Claw: Wo war nochmal der Standpunkt der Turtles, Xever? Fishface: Also ihre genaue Wohnstätte hab is glaub is vergessen, aber.... Tiger Claw: DAS HAST DU VERGESSEN? Fishface: Entspann dis. Is weiß wenigstens noch die Nähe ihres neuen Zuhauses. Wir sind gleis da. Währenddessen bei den Turtles: Mikey kommt gerade zu den anderen. Mikey: So, ich habe alles aufgebaut. Verschiedene Quests, Kämpfe und Abenteuer. Raph: Und ich habe an meine Klingen noch Mini-Flammenwerfer gepackt. Donnie: Und ich hab die Klinge an meinem Stab so gespitzt, das sie sich sogar durch Gestein schneiden kann. Mikey: Dann können wir ja anfangen. Kommt mit Sie gehen und suchen ihre erste Quest. Rahzar, Fishface und Tiger Claw sind nun im Wald angekommen, verstecken sich hinter ein paar Bäumen und sehen bereits die Turtles, wie sie aber schnell wegrennen. Tiger Claw: Sie haben uns wohl gesehen. Fishface: Is glaub sie trennen sis. Siehst du in welses der 3 Tore sie laufen? Tiger Claw: Leider nicht. Na schön. Wir trennen uns. Jeder fährt in einen Tunnel. Hoffentlich finden wir sie. Rahzar: Ich ruf Shredder an damit er uns noch ein paar Foot Bots zur Hilfe schickt. Tiger Claw: Ja, mach das. Wir fahren schon mal los. Und Tiger Claw und Fishface fahren. Rahzar: (denkt nach) Da kommt mir gerade eine gute Idee. Die Turtles sind immernoch am rennen, aber nicht weil sie auf der Flucht vor dem Foot Clan sind, sondern weil sie immernoch nach ihrer ersten Quest suchen. Aufeinmal finden sie einen Zettel. Donnie: Hey, da ist ein Zettel. Mikey: Seltsam. Kann mich garnicht erinnern hier eine Quest vorbereitet zu haben. Raph: Du erinnerst dich doch nicht mal mehr ans Frühstück. Donnie: Hier steht "Ihr seid in einem finsteren, tödlichen Wald und habt euch verirrt. Um rasuzufinden aus dem Wald geht 500 Schritte nach Osten. Aber vorsicht, es könnten euch einige Gefahren über den Weg laufen". Klingt gut, gehen wir. Leo: Irgendwie ist mir die Sache nicht ganz geheuer. Mikey: Mir auch nicht. Denn ich würde mich glaub ich erinnern hier einen Zettel ausgelegt zu haben. Leo: Nein, ich meine, das ist doch kindisch. Gehen wir lieber zurück nach Hause und leben in der Wirklichkeit weiter damit..... (keiner hört ihm zu) Raph: Du willst uns sicher nur Angst machen, Mikey. Mikey: Nein, echt jetzt. Ich glaub jemand will uns eine Falle stellen. Donnie: Ach gehen wir einfach. Du erinnerst dich wahrscheinlich einfach nur nicht dran. Mikey: Naja, kann sein. Ok, gehen wir. Aber das ganze ist mir trozdem nicht ganz geheuer. Leo: Jungs das ist... (Sind schon weg) Oh man. Na schön. (Rennt ihnen hinterher) Nach einiger Zeit sind die 4 500 Schritte gegangen sehen aber erst nichts. Aber aufeinmal kommen ganz viele Foot Bots von den Bäumen vor sie gesprungen. Raph: FOOT BOTS? Coole Idee, Mikey. Mikey: Das ist eigentlich garnicht mein Werk. Raph: Natürlich nicht (ironisch) Donnie: Wow, die sehen ziemlich echt aus. Wie hast du die so gut hinbekommen Mikey? (Geht vor einen Foot Bot und fasst ihm ins Gesicht.) Wow, die fühlen sich sogar echt an. (Der Foot Bot schlägt ihm voll ins Gesicht zu Boden) Okay, ich glaub die sind echt. Leo: Oh oh. Die Foot Bots habenuns gefunden. Raph: Immerhin können wir jetzt mal unsere neuen Waffen ausprobieren. Der Kampf beginnt. Rahzar hat Tiger Claw und Fishface inzwischen gemailt das er die Turtles in einer Falle gelockt hat und die Foot Bots sie voneinander trennen werden sodass sich jeder einen vorknöpfen kann. Nach einiger Zeit haben die Foot Bots es geschafft die Turtles voneinander zu trennen, aber es sieht so aus als würden die Turtles den Kampf gewinnen. Momentan sieht es so aus: Leo steht auf einer Klippe und kämpft gegen sehr viele Foot Bots die auf ihn zulaufen. Die meisten kann er aber mit seinem Bogen und seinen Wasserpfeilen abschießen. Einer weicht aber den Pfeilen aus und will mit seinem Schwert einen Frontalangriff auf Leo starten. Der kann ihm aber ausweichen und einen Kick ins Gesicht verpassen. Ein paar weitere Foot Bots kommen angerannt und wollen Leo angreifen, der schießt aber mit seinen Wasserpfeilen auf den Boden, so dass er nass wird und die Foot Bots ausrutschen. Leo hält Ausschau nach weiteren Gegnern sieht aber keine. Aber auf einmal schleicht sich einer von hinten an ihn ran und wirft ihn die Klippe runter. Allerdings kann Leo sich an einer anderen Klipp festhalten, bevor er auf den Boden geknallt wär. Er stellt sich hin und jetzt kommen weitere Foot Bots die gegen ihn kämpfen. Leo: Mann. Wär ne kleine Pause soviel verlangt? Währenddessen bei Mikey: Er klettert auf die Bäume springt auf ihnen umher und schlägt dabei ganz viele Foot Bots die ebenfalls auf den Bäumen springen mit seinen Kamas ko. Als er alle erledigt hat springt er wieder auf den Boden. Plötzlich schlägt eine große dunkle Hand ihn voll gegen einen Baum. Mikey wills sehen wer es war und sieht Rahzar. Rahzar: Hehe. Es ist lange her, mein Freund. Mikey: Was zum.... RAHZAR? DU? HIER? Hehe, bleib ganz ruhig, Hundi. Vielleicht hab ich irgendwo einen Knochen für dich. Rahzar: Du hast gleich ne Menge gebrochener Knochen wenn ich mit dir fertig bin. (Greift Mikey an) Währenddessen bei Raph: Raph schlägt mit seinen Klingen ganz viele Foot Bots ko, und einige fackelt er mit seinen Mini-Flammenwerfern ab, bis keiner mehr übrig ist. Raph: Oh, das wars schon? Ich war mich doch gerade erst am Aufwärmen. Haha. (stöhn) Ich häng echt zuviel mit Mikey rum. (Sieht aufeinmal was im Wasser) Was ist das? (Sieht Blasen) Ach, vermutlich nur ein Fisch oder sowas. Aufeinmal kommt der Fisch aus dem Wasser gesprungen und will Raph angreifen, der schafft es aber abzuwehren und sieht jetzt das es Fishface ist. Fishface: Da lagst du gerade garnist mal so fals. Raph: FISHFACE? DU? HIER? Fishface: Ja, is hier. Wie is sehe hast du ein paar neue Waffen, mit Feuerzusatz. Aber wie jeder weiß besiegt Wasser, Feuer. (Springt hoch in die Luft und startet einen Angriff auf Raph) Währenddessen bei Donnie: Donnie kämpft gerade mit seinem Klingen-Stab gegen ganz viele Foot Bots und lässt auch Gestein auf sie fallen, bis keine mehr übrig sind. Donnie: Puh. Gut. Das wars. Aufeinmal kommt Tiger Claw aus heiterem Himmel vor Donnie gesprungen. Tiger Claw: Da wär ich mir nicht so sicher an deiner Stelle. Donnie: TIGER CLAW? Nein, du bist nicht hier. Du bist nur eine vorbereitete Quest von Mikey. Du bist nicht echt. Tiger Claw: Wenn ich nicht echt bin, würde das hier dann wehtun? (Macht einen Schlagangriff auf Donnie) Währenddessen bei Mikey: Er kämpft gerade gegen Rahzar, wobei Rahzar mehrmals versucht ihn zu schlagen. Mikey kann aber immer abwehren bis Rahzar ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpassen kann. Dann steht Mikey allerdings wieder auf und klettert auf einen Baum. Rahzar läuft ihm nach, aber aufeinmal springt Mikey runter auf Rahzar und verpasst Rahzar einen Kick voll ins Gesicht. Rahzar fliegt voll auf den Boden und Mikey landet auf ihm. Mikey: BOOYAKASHA! Rahzar schafft Mikey allerdings von sich runter und steht wieder auf. Rahzar: Ich hab noch garnicht richtig angefangen (Greift Mikey wieder an) Währenddessen bei Raph: Raph kämpft gerade gegen Fishface, wobei Fishface, Raph einen Kick ins Gesicht verpasst. Raph fliegt mit einem Rückwärtssalto auf den Bauch. Fishface will jetzt einen weiteren Angriff auf Raph starten, aber Raph aktiviert jetzt den Mini-Flammenwerfer in seinen Klingen. Fishface kann gerade so ausweichen. Aber jetzt verpasst Raph, Fishface 3 Schläge mit seinen Klingen und dann noch einen Drehkick. Fishface fliegt gegen einen Baum, steht aber wieder auf. Fishface: Rrrh. Na sön. Jetzt wird es ernst. (Holt sein Schwert raus) Fishface rennt jetzt auf Raph zu und Raph auf Fishface und beide starten einen Schlagangriff mit ihren Waffen. Währendessen bei Donnie: Donnie kämpft gerade gegen Tiger Claw. Donnie startet mehrere Schlagversuche mit seinem Stab auf Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw kann aber immer ausweichen, schnappt sich irgendwann Donnies Stab und schleudert ihn mitsamt Donnie gegen einen Berg. Jetzt holt Tiger Claw mit seinen Krallen zum Schlag auf den am Boden liegenden Donnie aus, aber Donnie schafft es vorher seinen Stab voll gegen den Berg zu schlagen, wodurch Gestein runterfällt und Tiger Claw erdrückt. Donnie: Bam. Nimm das, Tiger Claw. Tiger Claw schafft es aber mit einem Superschlag das ganze Gestein von sich runter zu schlagen. Tiger Claw: Jetzt reicht es mir (Schlagangriff auf Donnie) Währendessen hat Leo es geschafft alle Foot Bots zu besiegen und eilt jetzt den anderen zur Hilfe Erst geht er zu Mikey der gerade gegen Rahzar kämpft. Rahzar hat es geschafft ihm beide Kamas zu entziehen und ihn in eine Ecke zu drängen. Rahzar: Haha. Jetzt bist du dran, Turtle (Holt mit seiner Hand zum tödlichen Schlag aus, wird aber dann von oben von einem Wurfstern getroffen) Hey, was war das? Leo: (der auf einer Klippe steht) Na ich. Rahzar: Leonardo? Du lebst noch? Leo: Naja, gerade so. (Springt runter und trifft Rahzar mit einem Kick gegen den Kopf) Mikey: LEO! Leo: (gibt Mikey seine Nunchakus) Hier Mikey. Kämpf mit dem was du kannst und nicht was cool ist. Mikey: Oh verstehe. Leo geht jetzt weg und Rahzar steht wieder auf und versucht Mikey zu besiegen. Allerdings macht Mikey ihn jetzt mit seinen Nunchakus fertig und drängt ihn in eine Ecke. Rahzar: Na schön. Diesmal hast du gewonnen. Aber ich komme wieder (Rennt weg) Mikey: An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht versuchen wieder zu kommen! Währenddessen ist Leo jetzt bei Raph angekommen der große Probleme hat, da Fishface seine beiden Klingen zerstört hat und ihn jetzt in eine Ecke drängt. Er holt mit seinem Schwert zum Schlag auf Raph aus, aber plötzlich hört er etwas von einem Baum aus. Leo: Lass ihn in Ruhe Fishface: (sieht Leo) Leonardo? Hat Sredder dis nist getötet? Leo: Nur in ein leichtes Koma versetzt. (Springt mit einem Salto runter und trifft Fishface mit einem Kopfkick, und gibt dann Raph seine Sais) Mach ihn fertig, Raph, mit deinen richtigen Waffen. Raph: Alles klar. Raph und Fishface kämpfen weiter aber Raph entzieht Fishface sein Schwert und verprügelt ihn dann mit seinen Sais bis Fishface einen Entschluss fasst. Fishface: Na sön. Is verswinde. Aber das war definitiv nist unsere letzte Begegnung. Raph und Leo machen ein High Five und jetzt kommt noch Mikey zu ihnen und die 3 beschließen jetzt Donnie mit Tiger Claw zu helfen. Als sie da sind merken sie das Tiger Claw, Donnie seine Waffe entzogen hat und in eine Ecke drängt. Leo, Raph und Mikey springen zu ihnen und verpassen Tiger Claw alle einen Schlag mit ihren Waffen bis er am Boden liegt. Leo: (gibt Donnie jetzt seinen Bo-Stab) Nimm den. Ich glaub damit hast du eher eine Chance. Donnie: Ok. (Schlägt Tiger Claw noch einmal feste mit dem Stab bis er auch verschwindet) Tiger Claw: Na schön. Ich bin weg. Aber nicht für immer. Mikey: BOOYAKASHA! Wir haben Rahzar, Fishface und Tiger Claw besiegt. Leo: Aber sie wissen jetzt wo wir uns in etwa aufhalten. Das ist ein Nachteil für uns. Raph: Aber sie wissen es nur in etwa. Und ich finde wir sollten jetzt erstmal unseren Sieg etwas feiern. Alle: Ok. Währendessen bei Shredders Hauptquartier: Tiger Claw, Rahzar und Fishface sind wieder da und erzählen Shredder von ihrer Niederlage. Shredder: Und wie ist es gelaufen? Tiger Claw: Also gut. Es gibt eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht. Shredder: Lasst mich raten. Die gute ist ihr wisst wo sie sich in etwa aufhalten und die schlechte ist ihr konntet sie nicht besiegen. Tiger Claw: Wow, ihr seid gut. Shredder: War mir ja irgendwie klar das ihr es nicht schafft. Tja, wenn man jemanden auf übelste Art und Weise vernichten will muss man es wohl selber machen. Verratet mir ihren Standort! Dann wird es bald keine mutierten Turtles mehr geben ENDE? Kategorie:Von Nico erfundene Episoden Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden